Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl/Trivia
Trivia *The title is a parody of the phrase "Get Rich or Die Tryin'", the title was used in this episode as the Die Hard/Working Girl hybrid musical staged by the kids at the end. * This episode first aired as a preview of Season 5, with the actual season premiere airing on November 2, 2014. * This is the third consecutive episode not to have the opening sequence. * This is the first and so far only episode not to feature the restaurant in any way including during the opening and closing sequences. This episode is set entirely at Wagstaff School including the end credits sequence and lacks a title sequence. *The song "Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl" was written by Carly Simon who also appears performing it with the cast in the end credits, Simon wrote and performed "Let the River Run", the theme song for Working Girl. *This is the only episode in Season 5 in which Larry Murphy does not voice any characters. *The flyer Louise gives to Linda about Gene's Die Hard Musical has the footnote; Please wear summer attire or breathable clothing. *On the cast list Courtney posts, Jimmy Pesto, Jr.'s name lacks the '-Jr.' suffix making it 'Jimmy Pesto' and Jocelyn's last name is visible at the bottom, albeit illegible. *Jocelyn is cast as 'Secretary #1' in Courtney's Working Girl musical, but on the night of the show she is playing Cyn, played by Joan Cusack in Working Girl. *Ms. LaBonz's t-shirt is for the "You're Still Vain Tour '85", a fictitious Carly Simon concert tour referencing her song "You're So Vain." She later references a line from the song when she says "you probably think this slap is about you" to Doug. *Courtney still wears her necklace when she's dressed as Tess McGill, similarly, Tina wears her barrette in her Katherine Parker wig. *The hip-hop music heard during Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl was composed by Danny Swain, better known by the stage name, Danny!http://www.dannyswain.com/video/danny-swain-bobs-burgers-work-hard-or-die-trying-girl/ *In 2017, it was announced that one-time Bob's Burgers guest-star Cyndi Lauper would be writing music and lyrics for a real-life Broadway musical adaption of Working Girl.http://variety.com/2017/legit/news/working-girl-musical-cyndi-lauper-1202455845/ *The first person Linda whisper brags to is a john that Bob brings to the transvestite hookers when he's a cabbie in the episode Sheesh! Cab, Bob? in season 1. *The script cover shows Gene climbing up a window in Die Hard fashion, while Courtney is talking to someone on the phone in ''Working Girl ''fashion. Goofs *In the close-up shot of Regular Sized Rudy in the End Credits Sequence, he is holding the tambourine in his left hand but in all the other shots in the sequence, it is in his right. Rudy is usually left-handed. *When Andy and Ollie are shown walking away from the bulletin board Andy is wearing Ollie's clothes and Ollie is wearing Andy's. Behind the Scenes *Prop design for eventually unused Hans Gruber action figure References Category:Trivia